


Do I Dare?

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Series: Sheith BatCat AU [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - BatCat, Alternate Universe - DC Comics, M/M, POV Alternating, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Shiro Week: Day 4/7: Friends/Relationships/AU





	

As Shiro made his way back to the batcave he couldn’t keep his mind off the kiss. He’d been kissed by people while in this suit before, but never had he dwelled on it like this before. Perhaps because it had happened with a criminal was why he couldn’t keep it off his mind? That had to be the reason, it was the only thing that made any logical sense.

The roar from the engine of the batmobile echoed around the cave, causing a group of bats to take flight, as he entered. Shiro got out of the car and looked towards the computer’s platform, where he could see Coran already waiting for him.

“Successful night, sir?” Coran asked once Shiro was close enough.

“If you can call a cat burglar getting away a successful night then I guess so.” Shiro replied as he removed his helmet and placed it on the desk. He took a seat in the computer chair and sighed.

“That’s quite unfortunate. I’m sure you’ll get them next time!” he chimed.

“Hopefully.”

It was a month later and all Shiro had been doing today was going from meeting to meeting. This was a typical day for him and it didn’t usually bother him, but right now he’d rather be back in the cave and searching for Catman. He was in a meeting right now, but wasn’t paying any attention as he was on his phone going through the GCPD database to see what they had on him. So far he hadn’t found anything.

The meeting was coming to an end when he eventually did find something. The GCPD had an entire file on him which contained a lot more information than Shiro had ever been able to find.

Catman had been active in Gotham for nearly a decade, from the dates and descriptions he was guessing that they must’ve been in their teens when they started. At the beginning of their thieving career they had done minor stuff. Pickpocketing, lockpicking, trespassing and other small things like that. As time went these minor crimes turned into more serious ones. Burglary, heists, beating up and threatening other criminals? That past part didn’t surprise Shiro, criminals were threatening one another all of the time, what did shock him was reading that none of these threats were to do with any of the burglary or heist jobs. They were all related to animals, mainly cats. The only thing the file didn’t have was their identity.

Looking up from his phone Shiro noticed that everyone else, but he and Sam had left the room.

“Working on a case during a meeting? You haven’t done that for quite sometime Mr Shirogane.” Sam said.

Shiro nodded. “Indeed.” he replied as he stood up. “I was wondering if you could help with it.”  
“I was waiting for you to say that. What do you need?”

Shiro handed his phone to Sam, which was still open on Catman’s profile. “I was wondering if you’d be able to find out his identity.”

“The GCPD file doesn’t have it?” he asked as he took the phone to have a look.

“Unfortunately no.”

Sam handed him his phone back. “I’ll look into it as soon as I’m able.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“No need to thank me, it’s practically part of my job description now.”

Shiro chuckled. “I suppose it is.”

Shiro was on his way out of Shirogane Tower when he saw the news. A brute wearing a luchador mask was threatening all of Gotham.

“People of Gotham! I am Bane and I come here with one request!” his voice was muffled by the mask, but that didn’t stop Shiro from picking up on his heavy spanish accent. He made a mental note of it as it would prove useful when trying to find Bane’s true identity. “Your mayor is to give me full control of the city or there will be massive consequences.”

 _‘Not on my watch.’_ Shiro thought as he exited the building and began to quickly make his way back to the manor. The second he reached the manor he made his way to the cave, where Coran was already doing a background search.

“Find anything?” he asked as he walked up to the platform that had the computer on.

“Not yet.” Coran replied.

By the time Shiro had gotten back to the manor Bane’s broadcast had ended, so he didn’t have anything he could track. For the moment at least. Since it was currently unknown if he was going to do another broadcast (and the time was most certainly unknown) Shiro decided to try and figure out where he was by the background in the multiple pictures and videos he had found.

Several hours of brightening and comparing pictures and videos later Shiro was sure that he’d found Bane’s location. An old warehouse near the docks. He knew the place well. A few years ago it had belonged to one of the most powerful mob bosses in Gotham, then it became the scene of the murder of said mob boss and now it just sat there, unused. Till now that was.

“Any luck on the background check?” he asked, turning his chair so he was now facing where Coran was.

“Yes! He comes from the island Santa Prisca, which is big in the trade of a body enhancing drug known as Venom, he is feared by everyone on the island and is a mercenary who charges quite a bit of money.”

“So there’s a big possibility that someone hired him to take over Gotham?”

“It would seem that way.”

Shiro nodded. “Alright.” He got up from his chair and headed towards his suit’s display case. The best way to find out who his employer was, was to go after Bane and interrogate him. It would also be the perfect opportunity to show him that Gotham would not bow down to a possible terrorist’s demands.  

* * *

Keith had seen the broadcast, who hadn’t? As long as it didn’t get in the way of his late night “activities” he honestly didn’t care who ran Gotham. He was currently lounging around on his sofa, petting his cat Ruby.

It would be dark out soon and he still hadn’t decided what he was going to do. With Bane’s appearance the Bat would be far too busy to stop him from stealing back that cat statue. Keith had a fair bit of information on Bane that would prove useful to the Bat and he could always give that information to him for a price. A price shaped like a golden cat statue. He smiled. Keith liked the sound of that very much. Although, that being said, the Bat would probably come up with some kind of really badly made replica. Even so he’d still get sometime with him and if he was being truthful with himself that’s probably what he wanted slightly more than the statue.

Now knowing what he was going to do Keith got up from his position on his sofa and headed to his bedroom to get changed into his suit. Fully dressed Keith was standing in his kitchen, checking his gear when Ruby came padding up to him and started to meow. He bent down and picked her up. “I’ll be back before you know it and who knows, maybe I’ll either get him to agree to steal the statue or to turn a blind eye to me stealing it.” he told her as he gave her a tickle behind her ears. He then put Ruby back down, secured the rest of his gear, climbed out of his window onto the fire escape, closed it behind him and then disappeared off into the night to find Gotham’s Bat.

* * *

Shiro hadn’t been prepared for this fight. He had expected the fight with Bane to go like any other fight he’d had with mercenary’s in the past. Bane would throw a couple of punches, all of which Shiro would dodge, then Shiro would then throw his only punches and the fight would be over. He’d then interrogate him till he got the information he needed. This fight wasn’t like that at all as Bane used Venom on himself and the body enhancing drug did exactly what it said it did. Bane was bigger, stronger and much more powerful and he had some sort of tubing which connected to some sort of pack that was continuously pumping him with the stuff.

“Sir, you simply cannot beat him while he has that stuff in his system. I advise you leave that warehouse now before it’s too late.” Coran said through Shiro’s earpiece.

Shiro knew he was right. If he stayed any longer he would surely be killed. As he dodged Bane’s charges and punches he began to look around the warehouse for a possible escape route. It took a little bit of time, but he eventually found one and he had to make his way past Bane somehow in order to reach it. Waiting for him to charge wasn’t an option as more mercenaries were now entering the warehouse armed with guns.

Shiro quickly got a smoke pellet out of his belt and threw it to the ground. As the warehouse filled with smoke, Shiro attempted to make his way past Bane. He’d almost reached the exit when he felt his cape being grabbed. The next thing he knew he was being held up above Bane’s head and thrown through the window.

As expected he hit the ground hard. He took a minute to catch his breath and during that minute he had expected Bane to come after him and finish him off, but he didn’t. Why Shiro wasn’t sure however he was extremely glad that he hadn’t. As he got up he heard an all too familiar voice.

“Somebody’s having a rough night.” Shiro turned and looked up at the fire escape. The voice belonged to Catman. “Need some help?” he asked.

“I don’t need your help.” Shiro would be lying if he said he wasn’t a little interested in what he wanted, but right now he had bigger problems to deal with and didn’t exactly have the time to find out.

“Really? Not what it looks like from where I am.”

“And what does it look like from where you are?” Why did he ask that? He should be turning around, getting into the batmobile and going back to the cave rather than having a conversation with a criminal. Yet here he was, continuing the conversation.

“That a certain Bat needs help from a certain Cat.” Catman purred.

Even though most of Catman was cast in shadows Shiro could still see the sparkle in his purple eyes as he said that. He clearly knew something that he did not and he needed to find out. That meant playing this game a while longer. “Say you’re right, what can _you_ do to help me?” he asked.

“I know things about that god awful brute, like who his employer is, where you can find them, oh and who Bane really is.”

The second he heard that all thought of anything else left Shiro’s mind. He needed that information. “Who is his employer!?”

Catman shook his head. “Nu uh uh! First you’re going to do something for me before I do something for you.”

There it was the ulterior motive and he had a rough idea of what Catman wanted. No way was that happening. “I’m not doing anything for you.”

“No information then.” he shrugged. “Guess I’ll see you around then, you know, if you survive.” With that Shiro watched as he quickly scaled the fire escape and disappeared onto the roof.

Now he had to decide. Did he go back to the cave and risk losing very valuable information or did he go after him and risk that Catman was lying and didn’t know a thing. He wouldn’t have long to decide. It was now or never.

Shiro grappled up onto the roof and proceeded to run after him. Once he was sure he was in earshot he shouted. “Wait!” Catman didn’t stop, instead he slowed down just enough for him to catch up.

“Rethinking your answer?”

“What do I have to do to get that information?”

Catman slide to a stop and Shiro stopped a couple of feet in front of him. “Remember that statue you stole from me months ago?”

“Last I checked you were the one doing the stealing.”

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Details, details. It doesn’t matter how either of us remember that night all that matters is that the only way you’re getting that information is if you get me that statue.”

He knew exactly what he wanted him to do. “You want me to steal it?”

“You know what that’s a great idea! Well, once you’ve got your hands on it meet me near Gotham Royal Hotel.” Catman walked up to him and planted a kiss on Shiro’s cheek. “I’ll be waiting.” he whispered in his ear. With that, arms outstretched, he fell from the rooftop.

Now that he was gone Shiro’s hand touched his cheek. In all honestly he had been expecting more than just a kiss on the cheek and now that he knew he’d been expecting more he wasn’t entirely sure what to think. He’d been kissed by so many people before, both as Takashi Shirogane and Batman, so why was it that these kisses, that these encounters seemed to mean more to him?

“Sir, might I suggest that you contact Mr Holt and see if he can’t come up with some kind of replica of that statute?” Coran suggested, breaking Shiro’s thoughts.

“Sounds like a good idea. Tell him I’ll be dropping by the office in my suit.”

“Of course, sir.”

Whatever it was that he was experiencing right now Shiro knew that it was best to focus on the task at hand and think about all this later. Bane was still at large, as was whoever he worked for.

* * *

“Mr Shirogane, Coran called ahead so I’ve already gotten the replica finished.” Sam announced as Shiro walked out of the elevator and into the archive.

“Find anything on what we talked about earlier?” he asked.

“That I did. Here.” Sam said, handing him a file.

Shiro opened it immediately and scanned the page until he found what he was looking for. He smiled. “Good work Sam I’ll be sure to put both of these to good use.”

“I’m sure you will.”

* * *

“I’d stop thinking about robbing the people in the hotel if I was you.” Shiro said as he made his way towards Catman who was looking up at the Gotham Royal Hotel.

“Or what, you’ll arrest me?” Catman turned to face him. “Oh wait if you do that you won’t get your precious information. Speaking of which, do you have it?”

Shiro hesitated briefly. On the drive over he’d looked the replica over and he had noticed that some of the colours were a bit off. He just had to hope Catman wouldn’t notice. After a minute he revealed the statue that he’d been holding behind his back. The response he received was on he was not expecting.

“Impressive, but the eye colour is a bit off. That and the colour you spray painted it with isn’t even close to being gold. You can get rid of that look of shock I knew you weren’t going to actually steal it.”

“So you weren’t actually planning on ever giving me the information?” Shiro asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still tell you what you want. I was just interested to see if you’d show up with a fake.” he replied.

That was when he realised “It was a test.”

“Precisely. Anywho the guy who employed that brute goes by the name Zarkan, Zarkoon, something like that and that guy Bane? Guy’s real name is Sendak, or something similar to it.”

“Where can I find them?”

“Before I tell you, let me you tell you this. That guy, Zarkan, he’s powerful. We’re talking powerful in the way that he has his very own empire overseas and word on the street is he plans on taken Gotham for himself.”

“He won’t. Now where is he!?” Shiro demanded.

“Some penthouse in Gotham Heights. Place is locked up tighter than Arkham though. Good luck getting in.” Catman replied.

Thinking about Shiro remembered he’d heard about an attempted break in that occured in Gotham Heights a couple weeks ago. “You’re the thief that tried to break in a couple weeks ago?”

“Maybe. I’m guessing you want my help getting in? That’s going to cost ya.”

“I gathered. How about I turn a blind eye towards your next break in?” he offered.

Catman raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe you.” he said. Shiro watched as he walked towards him. Automatically his entire body tensed, getting ready in case he tried to attack him.When he was close enough Catman placed his hands on either side of Shiro’s chest, stood on his tippy toes and leaned in close so that their lips were close to touching again. “So, if you want my help, give me a reason to believe you.”  

He was so close that Shiro couldn’t resist him. He closed the space between them instantly and his hands went to Catman’s waist. As they kissed he realised just how much he’d wanted to do this. He’d wanted to do this ever since that kiss back on the roof a month ago. A few moments later and Catman was the one to end the kiss.

“Alright I believe you.” Catman said breathlessly. He then pushed away from Shiro and walked towards the edge of the roof, where he stopped. He looked back over his shoulder towards him. “I’ll see you there then.” he then stepped off the roof.

Taking that as his cue Shiro began to make his way to Gotham Heights. Since it wasn’t a long journey from the hotel to where the penthouse was located he didn’t bother going back to the batmobile. As he made his way there he activated his ear piece. “Remember the penthouse that was nearly broken into a couple of weeks ago?”

“I do indeed, sir.”

“I need you to hack the security system and tell me how many armed guards there are.”

“May I ask why?”

“Bane’s employer is there.”

“Right. I’ll get started on that right away.”

* * *

He was halfway to the penthouse when Keith decided to stop. Was he seriously doing this? Was he seriously helping the Bat? He had said he would just so the Bat would turn a blind eye to him stealing the statue, but was it really worth it? Was it really worth angering an extremely powerful person just for a bloody statue!?

He didn’t have to. Keith could turn round right now and go home. He didn’t have to get involved in any of this, but he had seen just how many armed guards had been there. Too many for the Bat to fight by himself. He would most definitely be killed…and Keith wasn’t sure he would be able to live with knowing that it was because of him Batman had died. He groaned. Ever since meeting Batman he’d started doing things he would never have done in the past and here he was about to do another thing that would be considered out of character.

* * *

Shiro arrived at the penthouse first. He took this chance to survey the area. Before he had arrived Coran had informed him that there was at least thirty armed guards. Had they been the usual thugs he dealt with he would’ve considered it as nothing, but from what Catman had told him there was a very good chance that these guards were nowhere close to what he had dealt with in the past.

He’d just finished surveying the area when Catman finally arrived.

“I was beginning to think you had bailed.”

“Considering what’s at stake? No way.” Catman replied.

“There’s at least thirty armed guards and only one way in and out. Up for the challenge?” Shiro asked.

“Always.” he purred.

Thanks to Coran instructing Shiro to the locations where the guards were Shiro and Catman worked quite well together in taking them down.

Shiro had just knocked out the last guard when he looked up to see Catman strutting right up towards the entrance.

“Sir. On the opposite roof.”

He turned his attention towards the roof and saw it. There were three men, similar to those that they had just fought, and one of them was holding an rpg. The rpg was aimed to where Catman was walking up to. Without a second thought he sprinted for him.

“Keith! Look out!”


End file.
